


markhyuck / dream fics

by renjunies



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Flower AU, Healers, M/M, Soulmate AU, just lots of markhyuck, prompts, some will be drabble length, some will be quite lengthy though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunies/pseuds/renjunies
Summary: some completely self indulgent markhyuck fics• feel free to submit a prompt





	1. flower soulmate au

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "what if every time something tragic happens in your soulmate’s life, a flower appears on your body somewhere, and causes the same pain. Like a rose for physical pain, an arum-lily for illness, etc."

Donghyuck wakes once again to clusters of flowers decorating his body. There's trails of daisies pressed to his legs, a forget-me-not placed over his left elbow and small buttercups adorning his palms. He'd been waking up regularly resembling a herbarium ever since his soulmate bond had been actualised.

 

It was almost four years ago, a few days after his thirteenth birthday, he was sat in his maths class attempting to fill in a page of soul-killing equations when he felt a burning sensation spread across his knee - it wasn't painful, it was more of a tingling feeling but it was enough to make him glance down with a perplexed gaze as a delicate rose appeared on his skin there. He knew what it was, soulmate bonds were a topic taught at schools, so he knew that the flower that had appeared was mirroring a blemish on his soulmates skin.

 

Donghyuck, seeing random bluebells and snapdragons regularly appear and fade on his skin day after day, was unsure as to whether his soulmate was something akin to a fighter or was just incredibly accident-prone. He hoped it was the latter, he didn't think his parents would much enjoy him coming home one day with a wrestler.

 

He lets out a sigh before forcing himself out of bed; questioning the nature of his soulmate was unfortunately not an acceptable excuse to be late for class.  
He joins his parents at the dinner table once he's showered and dressed and twenty minutes of chewing and small talk pass by before he is allowed to leave and he heads out of the door to the train station. The walk to the train station is brief but calming. Donghyuck likes to walk through the fields behind his house instead of taking the route through the streets which, although it adds an extra five minutes to his walk, is worth it due to the beauty it brings. Since it is currently summer the fields are bursting with different kinds of flowers and plants, creating a rainbow of colours pleasing to Donghyuck's eyes.

  
Considering the curse his soulmate bond gives him, most would presume he would have tired of flowers and would no longer find beauty, only boredom, in them. However, Donghyuck had always had an affinity for flowers which hadn' faded even with the constant flowers he had to sport.  
He plucked a lilac harebell he saw on the side of the footpath and tucked it into the button hole on his blazer before continuing on his walk.  
His train was already waiting when he arrived at the station and he briskly walked to it and jumped on, wanting to get a seat and not be one of the unlucky passengers that had to stand for the whole journey. He silently congratualated himself when the station filled up quickly and people quickly started filing onto the train, seats quickly becoming occupied.

  
Donghyuck was zoning out when he heard a sharp yell and out of the corner of his eyes saw something falling. He looked over to see a boy sprawled over the floor and quickly stood up and reached out his hand to him.

  
"Are you okay?" Donghyuck asked softly once the other was upright.

  
"Yes, thank you. I'm just a very clumsy person, nothing to worry about." He said with a soft smile. "Oh, I'm Minhyung."

  
"Donghyuck. You want to sit by me, there's a seat here?" Donghyuck asked not waiting for an answer as he pulled Minhyung into the seat next to him.

  
The two quickly clicked and spent he whole train journey in loud converstion. They seemed to match in every way, they liked the same shows, had the same hobbies, listened to (mostly) the same music - although Donghyuck did have to make Minhyung promise to listen to some Michael Jackson after school.

  
Donghyuck was disappointed when the train pulled into their stop, it only took five minutes to walk to their school from the station and then the two would have to part ways for lessons and truthfully, Donghyuck was enjoying his conversation with Minhyung more than he cared to admit.

  
His spirits were quickly lifted when Minhyung asked to exchange numbers and promised to meet him after school so they could sit together on the train again and he went to his first lesson with a smile on his face - which did not go unnoticed by a very inquisitive Jeno who spent the hour hounding the brunette with questions.  
It was in his second lesson - an incredibly dull hour and a half of chemistry - when Donghyuck felt the familiar burn, this time on his cheek. A quick look on his phone camera revealed a small foxglove scattered across his cheekbone and he wondered what his soulmate could have possibly done to himself this time. He didn't have long to wonder as a worksheet was passed around and his mind soon became full of different chemical equations.

  
His spirits were still high later that day when he walked out of school, his dull lessons not enough to ruin his mood. He saw the back profile of Minhyung and called out to him, causing the other to quickly spin around. As he got closer to the other he noticed the cut across his cheek, an exact match to the petals on his own, and a mixture of excitement and relief washed over him as he pulled the other into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think you’re going to stop checking me out long enough to ask but my name’s Donghyuck.” Donghyuck teased him.
> 
> “I’m Minhyung but most people call me Mark,” The brunette replied flushing bright red from his neck upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> absolute shit im so sorry

Donghyuck had had his gift for as long as he can remember; reminiscing brings only memories of curing birds broken wings and small cuts his childhood friends had acquired from the rough-and-tumble play young children often participated in. Healing was a part of him, entwined with all aspects of his personality such as his witty tongue, which never failed to bring smiles to his friends and cut down those who hurt them, or his love of the stars.

To his village he was seen as a miracle worker and was often chased down in the streets by an ailing adult asking for a cure for a cold or sprain which he gave without a second thought, grateful for the opportunity to help. He couldn’t deny, how  thankful he was for the village’s people’s acceptance and that they did not cast him out as he heard other towns had done to others of magical abilities and if his gratefulness could be shown through minor sniffle cures then so be it.

 

“Looks like it’s healing nicely Mrs Park, just keep taking the herbs i gave you every night and you’ll be in full health in no time.” Donghyuck grinned at the old lady before saying his farewells and starting his small journey to the supermarket.

  


“Fuck, it’s hot,” He murmured to himself before stripping himself of his flannel shirt and tying it around his waist, leaving him in just a graphic tee and denim shorts. By the time he was at the supermarket he was practically dripping in sweat and all but ran to the ice cream freezer immediately grabbing a mint cone before grabbing the carton of soymilk he came for - completely juxtaposed to the dairy product he’d picked up moments before but as all lactose intolerants can agree, ice cream is worth it - and a packet of ramen, because “you can never have enough saturated fat and sodium in your life” as Jeno is always quick to comment.

He hastily ripped into his ice cream as soon as he’d paid for his items and left the shop and cheerfully strolled home.

 

 

* * *

  


 

Mark’s breathing was getting more and more panicked with each step he took, his hand forcefully pressed to his open wound determined to stem the bleeding as much as possible. He curses himself out under his breath, “Seriously, who the fuck else could get such a serious injury from tripping on a damn tree root.”

In his defence, there was an extremely sharp branch sticking out from the tree he fell into but it was still possibly the most embarrassing injury of his entire life; on second thought, he could name a least 5 other injuries he’d obtained from equally as embarrassing falls.  Pulling himself out of his thoughts he continued stumbling through the small woodland and into the main village where he could hopefully get some assistance.

Too busy focusing on his steps he didn’t notice the young boy in front of him until he spoke in a soft falsetto, “Hey, are you okay? What happened?”

A small sob of relief forced its way out of Mark’s throat when he laid eyes on the boy in front of him.

“Oh, hey baby don’t cry,” The boy soothed, gently directing him to sit on the bench nearby before getting to work whispering calming words to Mark as he did. He lightly pried Mark’s hand from his wound before pressing his own hand across it and closing his eyes tightly whispering words Mark couldn’t decipher under his breath. Mark had seen the work of healers before, back when he lived in Canada a place of freedom for magic users, so he wasn’t scared of the boy’s actions. Instead he relaxed, his crying ceasing and becoming occasional sniffs, and chose to focus his attention onto the boy, who Mark had decided was incredibly beautiful. His gaze rolled over the auburn hair perfectly framing his face, the golden skin glowing in the sunlight dotted with constellations of moles. His attention lingered for a moment too long on the other’s rosebud lips - “dude, they literally look like little hearts, they’re so fucking pretty” he would recall longingly to Jaemin later on -  and the boy noticed and giggled causing Mark’s heart to leap into his chest.

 

“I don’t think you’re going to stop checking me out long enough to ask but my name’s Donghyuck.” Donghyuck teased him.

 

“I’m Minhyung but most people call me Mark,” The brunette replied flushing bright red from his neck upwards.

 

“Well, Minhyung, I’ve fixed up your arm but you’re going to need to rest a lot, I’m not really at the level of replenishing blood levels so you’ll have to do that one yourself. How far is your house from here?”

 

“Only about half an hours walk.”

 

“I hope you realise there is absolutely no way in hell I’m letting you walk that far.” Donghyuck said with a glare of high incredulity. “Come on, baby, my house is this way.”

Mark, being friends with Na Jaemin, knew all too well about stubborn people (especially about losing to said stubborn people) so he decided to conserve his energy and just follow the other instead of arguing. Not to mention, the pet name Donghyuck had taken to calling him had thrown him off more than he’d like to admit; the red tinge reappearing on his face.

 

Donghyuck glanced at Mark who, due to weakness, had begun leaning into his side and a soft smile appeared on his face that didn’t leave the whole walk to his home.

 

When they entered his house Mark was immediately ushered into the guest bedroom where Donghyuck let him change into fresh clothes and then gently washed the blood from Mark’s arm. When he stood up to leave after demanding the elder boy to nap his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back onto the bed.

 

“Please stay.” Mark whined, his feelings of affection clouding his worries of being too forward after knowing the younger for such a short period of time.

Reassuringly, Donghyuck just let out a sweet tinkling laugh and slid under the sheets next to Mark. His last thought before succumbing to sleep was one of excitement for his future with Mark.


	3. note

I think I am going to start posting my stories (including existing ones) seperately instead of in this fic dump. I hope you'll still read them. Thank you.


End file.
